Sueños
by Erza JaeggerJacques
Summary: Al sentirse mal por extrañar a sus amigos, Orihime decide dormir para sacar de su mente esos pensamientos, sin saber que alguien la estaba observando y que esa persona intervendría en sus "sueños". Songfic con la canción E.T. de Katy Perry.


_You're so hypnotizing_

_**Could you be the devil?**__**Could you be an angel?**_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

Orihime suspiró. Era una seca y fría noche como siempre lo eran en "Las Noches". La melancolía y la nostalgia la invadió a tal punto que comenzó a recordar a sus amigos… ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Estarían preocupados por ella? ¿La irían a buscar? No podía evitar sentirse un poco inútil por todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Si fuera un poco más fuerte… si fuera más poderosa, entonces él no me hubiera capturado" – pensó mientras se posicionaba al frente de la alta y pequeña ventana llena de barrotes que había en su habitación. Miró la luna mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas arremetieron contra sus ojos y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Instantáneamente se las limpió con sus dedos para luego largar otro suspiro, lleno de tristeza y melancolía.

_**You're from a whole other world**_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Harta ya de pensar, se dirigió a la cama que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, opuesta a esa pared. Meditó un poco lo que había sucedido los últimos días y sin más ni menos se durmió, esperando que cuando despertara todo estuviera mejor… que todo haya sido un sueño.

Aunque, en lo profundo de su ser, había algo que se negaba a abandonar lo que le había sucedido. Según ella, era un pensamiento cruel y sumamente egoísta, pero por una rara razón que desconocía, no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacía su captor

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_**Infect me with your love **__and_

_Fill me with your poison_

…Ulquiorra…

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_Ready for abduction_

Sin darse cuenta, acabó durmiendo pensando en su secuestrador, y a causa de tal, su sueño tuvo que ver con él.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_**It's supernatural**_

_Extraterrestrial_

Soñaba que lo besaba, que probaba el sabor de sus fríos labios y que el mismo Ulquiorra Cifer la abrazaba, apretujándola contra su cuerpo, en señal de protección y pronunciando las palabras "Eres mía. Me perteneces, mujer." haciendo que la pelirroja esbozara la más pura y sincera sonrisa que se había visto en ella desde hace bastante tiempo.

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_**Your kiss is cosmic**_

_Every move is magic_

El pelinegro la levantó de la cama entre sus brazos, corrió su roja y larga melena de su cara y comenzó a darle suaves besos en su cuello, haciendo que Orihime riera de los nervios. Nunca había estado en esa situación con un chico, es decir, muchas veces ella había soñado con Ichigo, pero nunca había sido tan real como esta vez.

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

**For you I'll risk it all**

Ella pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, quizá se le estaba yendo el asunto de las manos…

Lentamente, Ulquiorra comenzó a bajar sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia el trasero de la joven. Ella simplemente no sabía qué hacer…

Aunque, al fin y al cabo ¿era todo un sueño, no? Y quizá, no llegaría viva a tener otra situación como esta, que tanto le estaba gustando.

Su secuestrado, suavemente, subió su blanca vestimenta y comenzó a tocarle sus glúteos, causando que la joven gimiera, al no estar acostumbrada a esas situaciones.

_**Boy,**__**you're an alien**_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Repentinamente, la pelirroja despertó sobresaltada, pensando en el sueño que acaba de tener y tocando sus labios, a los cuales sentía hinchados… como si todo lo que había sucedido en su sueño, en realidad hubiese sido verdad.

Ella sonrió mientras pensaba en el espada… ¿Qué tenía que la volvía loca? Se preguntó para luego volver a recostarse y nuevamente, quedar dormida, sin saber que estaba siendo observando por una persona; Ulquiorra.

Afuera de la habitación, se encontraba el pelinegro reposando detrás del marco de la puerta con una sonrisa pícara plantada en la cara. Al ver que la chica se quedó dormida, la tentación lo invadió. Pero mejor, decidió salir de allí y despejarse, después de todo… casi lo descubrió la última vez.

¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo, he decidido escribir una historia Ulquihime. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado, no estoy muy inspirada, pero algo es algo. Espero que a ustedes si les guste.


End file.
